VoltWings
(Will edit more later) By FengmeiQin And yes, I am aware that many people have already made electric dragons but I just wanted to share mine. I did not copy anyone. Cliche? Sure it is but please don't bash on me just because someone else's tribe is very similar. Ok? Thank you Description VoltWings first appeared in the land of Umyre several centuries ago. They are a very peaceful tribe, only declaring its enemies when it is neccessary to defend themselves. They are playful, mischievious, and cunning. VoltWings are known as natural born tricksters. Their queen is Thunderbird and their King is Sparks. The former queen, Bolt (Thunderbird's mother)has unfortunately perished during a CrashWing ambush. This declares CrashWings as bitter enemies, causing Thunderbird to grow deeper and deeper into fury. VoltWings however, have made great friends with JoyWings. Like the VoltWings, JoyWings have suffered several invasions from the CrashWings, and were forced to retreat and give up all their land. The VoltWings welcomed the JoyWings with open arms, and Thunderbird allowed the JoyWings to live on their land. JoyWings are now part of the VoltWings army, and they often help each other. VoltWings are usually black, yellow, golden, or a mix of those colours. They can have different colours than these however. Abilities Electric Body: VoltWings can create an electrical barrier on their bodies and scales, able to zap foes in battle and offer protection. This electrical shock is very similar to the ones electric eels use, but a little bit more painful. For example, if a VoltWing can get their electrical shock into punctured flesh, the result would be terrifying. It would be much stronger and immediately shock the enemy's body system and their internal organs would shut down in between the span of 1-30 minutes. Fire Sparks: They can also shoot small sparks out of their mouths. During a lightningstorm, this ability is much stronger. Speed: VoltWings are very nimble and agile fliers, they can reach high speeds in the air. Electric Absorption: VoltWings can absorb lightning in their scales. Combining it with their power they can either breath an electric blast, or make a stronger lightning force field. They are unaffected by lightning strikes. Culture/History VoltWings have a very rich culture, it is true that VoltWings did not originally came from the land of Umyre. They traveled from the outskirts of Phann and left when they had struggles with fighting WrathWings. The dragons were flying for days, until they reached the wonderful new land, Umyre. The mountains were high and mighty, with sweet smelling grass, and bright blue skies. It was perfect. The VoltWings held a celebration, a festival with all sorts of feasts and fun. Every year, there was a specific date on which the VoltWings race each other for prizes, eat all they can eat, and thank the lands that gave them a perfect home. Peace and happiness is what they believe in most. The older VoltWings tells the dragonets that violence is not always the first option. Almost every VoltWing obeys this rule, and won't hesitate to try and make friends with Tribes they haven't even heard of. VoltWings also love racing. The VoltWings tribe has a lot of racing teams. The top three most famous are unarguably, the ThunderBolts, LightningDashers, and the SilverVolts. The races are held near the mountains where several wooden hoops and rocky cracks where carefully crafted. The racers would compete in teams, meaning that every single team member would have to keep up with the rest. If one member fails to keep up, the team would lose points. Points are gained depending on how fast a team member flies or how many hoops and cracks they can speed through (going through a hoop gives you 10 points) (everytime a member is in lead, they will gain 10 points per track). There are also targets, if a member of a team manages to zap a target while mid-flight, in the heat of the race, they will gain an additional 250 points. However, these targets move and are very hard to hit (and I mean very hard, these targets are so fast they look like blurs. Only a handful of VoltWing pro racers have ever been able to hit them.).There are rules to the game, one of them including no foul play. There is also an illegal substance called the Speedpotion, which enhances a dragon's speed and accuracy. This substance is illegal to use in races and any team caught using it will be severely punished. Rows and rows of seats are carefully chiseled out of rock and stone. These seats reside on the mountain, the places where most of the races are held. VoltWings also like to include JoyWings in their races, since they have bonded so closely. There have also been cases of other tribes visiting the VoltWing races to compete for fun. Some of these tribes include HawkWings, Seawings, and surprisingly, RainWings. Fun Fact: Queen Thunderbird and King Sparks have a "special seat" in which they can see the races and racers the most clearly. This sitting spot can only be accessed by royals and is located very closely to Thunderbird's castle, somewhere at the top of the mountain. Merchants/Wanderers VoltWings are a curious and friendly tribe. Many of them are adventurous and hoping to find more allies to help aid them against the CrashWing attacks. Thunderbird has arranged several wise and mature VoltWings to go out and explore different lands. In their travels, they have found Pyrria and met the RainWings, The VoltWings were fascinated by RainWings, there ability to change colours and blend in with the environment made them very impressed. A few RainWings showed vagabonds around, allowing to sample fruits and try sunbasking. Later on, the VoltWings proposed an alliance with the RainWings, allowing for purchase of their fruits. Food VoltWings are omnivores. They like to eat fish and fruits. Usually, the VoltWings would catch their prey on the mountain ranges in which they reside in, but they would frequently send out their merchants/wanderers to go purchase fruits from the RainWings and fish from the SeaWings. VoltWings especially love exotic fruits. Bananas usually are their favourite type. Trade VoltWings normally trade to obtain what they want. Usually these trades can include anything from food, candy, brushes, paintings, shells, jewelry, or gold coins. The VoltWings have a busy market near the mountain. Every morning, the dragons would pile up at the entrance, waiting for it to open. Once they are allowed to enter, the VoltWings would get busy trying to find a place to set their items. There are a lot of competition here, considering that almost any VoltWing could gather delicious fruits and sell them there. The market would be filled with noises, all hollering for another individual to come trade with them. Locations Boltluck Mountain: This is the place where all the most interesting races are held. Queen Bolt made it specific that she wanted the racing tracks near her palace. This mountain range is very big, holding many wildlife and vegetation. GoldenRod Palace: This is the palace Thunderbird and Sparks currently resides in. It is golden in colour from top to bottom, adorned with black vines and lightning bolt patterns. The inside of this palace is huge, containing almost 1600 plus rooms/chambers. Though, Queen Thunderbird wonders why Bolt wanted to add so many unnecessary rooms. These were built with the help of JoyWings and VoltWing workers. Queen Thunderbird has promised them a room in the palace after it was built. In total the palace took around 10 years to build. (more places coming) Royals Queens: Queen Tesla (deceased) Queen Thrilla (deceased) Queen Bolt (deceased) Queen Thunderbird (current queen) Kings: King Shrillshock (deceased) King Voltaic (deceased) King Jolt (alive but retired as King) King Sparks (current king) Princesses: Electra Dawnbolt Prince: Stormclaw Naming VoltWings usually name their dragonets after electrical words such as storm or bolt. In some cases they can be named after fast animals. Here are some examples of common names. Storm Thunderbolt LightningStrike Jolts Sparky Cheetah Gold